


History Never Repeats

by KerrAvonsen



Series: False Gods And Travellers [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace blows something up. A sort of sequel to "A Dubious Ally".</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Never Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** crossovers100, prompt #52 fire  
> **Words:** 200 (double drabble)

The sky blazed with the aftermath of the explosion high above. Fragments of debris streaked in burning arcs as they hit the atmosphere.

"Wicked!" Ace grinned.

The Doctor gazed up at the glow, and the slightest of shudders ran through his frame. "Indeed," he said softly.

Ace glanced at him, and asked the question he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"You took one look at the nutcase with the glowing eyes and it was 'where's your Nitro-9 Ace?'" She frowned at him. "You're _never_ that gung-ho. It's always talk first, blow up afterwards, with you. Except for this time."

"I tried talking with one once," he said. "The worst mistake is not learning from one's mistakes."

"You don't make mistakes," Ace said.

"No, I just make fewer mistakes," the Doctor said. "The problem with my mistakes is that the consequences can be universally catastrophic. Or just embarrassing." He stared at the sky. "But not today. Today we preserved history."

"_Preserved_ it?"

"Didn't I mention that I'd met that fellow's relatives in another timeline? One where the Osirans didn't exist?"

"The Osirans?"

He offered his arm. "Let me tell you about the other time I killed a god..."


End file.
